mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michi Canera/History
Past Michi's past has not yet been expanded upon. However, at some point in time, she was apparently involved in the events leading to the death of Frost's mother. She was also, at some point in time, was invited to and accepted the invitation to become a Shichibukai. Shortly before the events of the comic, Michi was traveling somewhere for some reason, when she got lost and wound up in the Calm Belt, where her boat sank (likely after being attacked by Sea Kings), forcing her to swim to the nearest island, which happened to be in East Blue. There, she used what little funds she had on her to buy herself a small boat, which she used to travel to Raven's Point. Raven's Point Arc Michi made her debut in Raven's Point, where she was stocking up on supplies in the market. A pirate, "Pickpocket" Dirk, attempted to mug her, but she stopped him with ease before boasting about her position and taking him in for arrest. While wandering around the island, she observed the Beacon of the Phoenix, and determined that Vice Admiral Coza was nearby. However, she brushed it off, noting that if a Vice Admiral were having trouble in East Blue, then they didn't deserve to be a Vice Admiral. She was more concerned with the fact that she had managed to get herself completely lost due to her lousy sense of direction. Michi explored Raven's Point for a little while longer, before encountering Anise and Blitz. She followed them, finding Anise interesting, until they met up with Toadi, upon which she made her presence known. She advised the group from continuing down the path they were on due to the dangers of the island, but Anise insisted they needed to find Frost. Michi decided to help them to see if she could figure out what it was about Anise that she found so strange, guiding them to Frost's location. When they fell behind, she received a call from a friend of hers somewhere in the Grand Line, who wanted to know where she was. She told him that she was on Raven's Point, and that she intended to travel with the Hyancintho Carpe Pirate Crew until they got to the Grand Line. Upon regrouping with the crew, she asked Anise if this was okay, and Anise said it was fine. Michi was also the first among her group to notice the volcano on Raven's Point becoming active, and advising them that it was time to leave. Upon fleeing the island, the group ran into Freeze, who Michi at first confronted with hostility, but Anise quickly dispelled this and decided to bring him along. It was at this point that Michi realized what it was about Anise she found interesting - Anise's ability to make allies quickly and without little issue could become very interesting in the new age of pirates. The group managed to escape to the crew's ship, and were about to begin introductions when the chaos of the eruption caused them to flee below deck so they could safely sail away from Raven's Point. Free Arc 1 When morning came the day after the events of Raven's Point, Michi purchased a newspaper from a news coo in the interest of keeping informed of recent events. Anise greeted her, noting that she was up early, but Michi brushed this off and told her to gather her crew. As it turns out, the paper included bounty posters for all five of the pirates she was traveling with, and she felt a need to inform the crew of their newly issued bounties. When Toadi decided to share his goals and backstory with the crew, she listened in, but once he was done she went to check on Freeze, who had left the group to look for an island. Using her Observation Haki, she located an island to the west and informed him, and he told her he'd have the crew change their course. She then briefly wondered when she would see her old friend again, staring out at the sky while doing so. Upon noticing that the island she'd picked up on was a Marine Island, Michi decided to split off from the Hyacintho Carpe Pirates temporarily, since it would be bad for her if she were seen with them. She told Toadi that she was heading on ahead to the island for these reasons, before jumping overboard and landing in the small boat which she usually uses to navigate the oceans. This caused Toadi to question her identity as she sailed ahead to the island. While on the island, she overheard the Marines talking about how the festival the residents were taking part in was in honor of the pirates who had initially settled the island. While wandering about wondering how to deal with this new development, she was confronted by Vice Admiral Doseikage, and while they were talking he learned of the Hyancintho's presence on the island. After their encounter, she moved to the rooftops to analyze the situation, using her Observation Haki to determine the positions of the Marines on the island. She took note of the fact that there were a few at the docks, and recalled that the prize for winning the festivities was a new ship. Having an idea, she headed to the docks and explained to the Marines there what she was doing in East Blue, requesting that they give her the ship so she could return to the Grand Line. They reluctantly agreed, and Michi was left to wonder how to get the Hyancintho Carpe pirates to the ship she'd just secured for them without the Marines noticing. Free Arc 2 Coming straight in from Free Arc 1, Michi found herself sitting at the docks, singing to herself as she waited for the Hyancintho Carpe Pirates to finish with their business in town. However, it was taking far too long, so she decided to just go and look for them herself, but she noted that she'd need some way to keep an eye on the ship. It was at that moment that Celesti, a resident of the island, appeared and told Michi that she frequented the dock to look out at the horizon. Michi asked her to keep an eye on the ship and headed into town to find them. She ended up finding them in the plaza during their fight with the Marines, and watched their battle unfold before revealing herself to Anise and using this to make them follow her back to the docks. Once there, she formally introduced herself and revealed her position as a Shichibukai, then instructed everyone to board the ship so they could depart for their next destination. She also expressed concern that Anise had no fighting skills, but where this concern will lead has not been revealed yet.